callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
United States Navy
United States Navy – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Opis Ta frakcja to oficjalna marynarka wojenna armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ich zadaniem jest organizacja, szkolenie i wyposażenie morskich sił zbrojnych USA (w tym Marines). Do najważniejszych zadań marynarki należy poszukiwanie i niszczenie nieprzyjacielskich sił morskich oraz powstrzymywanie jego handlu morskiego, w celu zdobycia i utrzymania ogólnej przewagi morskiej, kontrola obszarów morskich o żywotnym znaczeniu, ochrona żywotnych linii żeglugowych, ustanowienia i utrzymania lokalnej przewagi (w tym powietrznej) w obszarze działań morskich, zajmowanie i obrona baz morskich; oraz przeprowadzanie operacji lądowych i powietrznych niezbędnych do prowadzenia kampanii morskich. United States Navy posiada oprócz ogółu amerykańskich okrętów także własne siły powietrzne i jednostki specjalne United States Navy SEALs. Jednostki USMC często współpracują z marynarką wojenną m. in. przy przeprowadzaniu desantów morskich na pozycje wroga. Uzbrojenie Czasy 2WŚ: * Landing Vehicle Tracked * Niszczyciel typu Fletcher * Landing Craft Infantry * PBY Catalina Czasy Zimnej Wojny: * Zodiac Czasy współczesne: * Okręt podwodny typu Los Angeles * Zodiac * LCAC * Niszczyciel typu Arleigh Burke * USS Nimitz Czasy II Zimnej Wojny: * USS Barack Obama * FA38 Wojna przeciwko Atlas Corporation * A-10 VTOL Variant * USS Arrowhead Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tutaj USN biorą udział w desancie morskim na bliskowschodnie miasto. Statki najpierw transportują żołnierzy piechoty morskiej, a następnie ci na śmigłowcach dostają się do miasta. Niektóre śmigłowce prawdopodobnie też należały do tej frakcji. Prawdopodobnie dalej wspierali amerykańskich żołnierzy w walkach z OpFor w mieście. Dalej, jednostki Marines walczą o stolicę tego arabskiego państwa. Wykonują trudne zadania takie jak, pomoc czołgowi otoczonemu przez wrogów, czy nawet zdobycie całego miasta, by dostać się do strefy lądowania. Ciekawy jest sposób działania piechoty morskiej- najpierw śmigłowce oczyszczają dla nich strefę lądowania, potem desantują żołnierzy Marines, ci wykonują powierzone in zadanie, a następnie się ewakuują w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednostki Marines ponoszą ciężkie straty po wybuchu bomby atomowej w 2011 roku. Ginie wtedy 30000 Marines. Po zakończeniu walk na półwyspie Arabskim, USMC wsparli Brytyjczyków w walce w Rosji. Okręty jednak nie mogły wziąć udziału w walkach ze względów logistycznych. Ta frakcja mogła wykonać np. takie zadanie jak ewakuacja sił w misji "Gorączka". Jednostki Marines walczyły w Rosji do końca tej wojny. Call of Duty: World at War Tutaj mamy okazję ich zobaczyć podczas walk na Pacyfiku. Grywalna postać należy do elitarnych jednostek USMC, czyli Marine Raiders. Marynarka wojenna wzięła udział w kluczowych bitwach, jak np. bitwa o Peleliu, czy o Okinawę. Tutaj jednak schemat ich działań jest trochę inny. Jako że Japończycy mają mocno ufortyfikowane wyspy z działami dużego kalibru mogące niszczyć okręty, tylko desantują jednostki Marines na brzeg barkami, by ci zrobili zadanie, np. zniszczyli działa lub wrogie lotniska. Zadanie te odznaczają się dużym poziomem trudności, przez co straty Marines są duże. Czasem są wspierani z powietrza. W jednej misji gramy w samolocie PBY Catalina, który należy do tej frakcji. Wspiera on statki US Navy, które zawierają siły, które miały wziąć udział w desancie na Okinawę. Gdyby nie wielofunkcyjność tej maszyny, cała operacja mogła by się nie powieść. Rola US Navy w walkach z Japonią jest ogromna, bowiem nie w sposób było by zdobywanie wysp na Pacyfiku bez pomocy marynarki wojennej (taktyka żabich skoków). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W tej części Call of Duty marynarka wojenna już w pierwszej misji użycza okręt podwodny generałowi Shepherdowi. Tam zostaje przeprowadzona odprawa Josepha Allena. Później, gdy wybucha wojna pomiędzy Ameryką a Rosją, marynarka robiła co mogła. Istotny wpływ miała w misję zdobycia rosyjskiej platformy wiertniczej na morzu Beringa. 6. flota USA najpierw przetransportowała jednostki Task Force 141 i United States Navy SEALs na platformę. Gdy ci zneutralizowali siły wroga na tej platformie, marynarka wysłała piechotę morską, by ci zniszczyli obecne tam wyrzutnie SAM. Task Force i SEALs polecieli jednak śmigłowcami do rosyjskiego łagru na Kamczatce. Ta operacja mogła mieć istotny wkład w zakończenie wojny. Kontratakująca 6. flota chciała zniszczyć ten obóz, ale jednostki specjalne chciały wejść do środka i przejąć cel (więzień 627). Na rozkaz generała Shepherda statki przerwały ostrzał. Jednak po chwili znowu go wznowiły i znajdujący się w środku żołnierze byli zagrożeni. Na szczęście zdążyli się ewakuować, jednak nie obyło się bez strat. Na skutek ostrzału ten gułag został doszczętnie zniszczony. Nie wiadomo, co działo się z flotą później. Prawdopodobnie Marines dalej walczyli na terenie USA, a statki czekały na sygnał od dowództwa. Call of Duty: Black Ops Tutaj US Navy pojawia się trochę rzadziej. Wiadomo, że podległe im jednostki Marines walczyły w Wietnamie, m. in. podczas oblężenia Khe Sanh. Dzięki odpaleniu tamtejszych beczek z napalmem udało się obronić to miasto przed Wietnamczykami z północy. Później jednostki Marines pojawiają się w kilku innych misjach w Wietnamie. Pojawiają się w ostatniej misji, gdzie z bazy w Guantanamo płyną do miejsca, w którym ma być domniemana radziecka baza nadawcza. Statki na skutek ostrzału niszczą tę bazę całkowicie, na szczęście wszyscy Amerykanie zdołali się z niej wcześniej ewakuować. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W Modern Warfare 3 marynarka pojawia się już w drugiej misji. Jednostki Delta Force wspierane przez Navy SEALs muszą przejąć kontrolę nad rosyjskim okrętem podwodnym. Udaje im się to. Potem, gdy Rosjanie wycofują się ze wschodniego wybrzeża USA, marynarka dostaje rozkaz ścigania ich. Później, gdy wojna rozlewa się na Europę, US Navy dokonuje desantu morskiego w pobliżu Hamburga. Dzięki nim na lądzie można było użyć m. in. sił pancernych. Potem prawdopodobnie były obecne na starym kontynencie do końca walk, gdzie wspierały amerykańskie armie. Call of Duty: Black Ops II W tej części widzimy ich po raz pierwszy podczas amerykańskiej inwazji na Panamę. Tam dokonują desantu na wybrzeże, po czym piechota morska atakuje resztę kraju. Navy SEALs wspierają głównego bohatera w ataku na miasto. Później, w 2025 roku amerykański lotniskowiec USS Obama, gdzie amerykanie przesłuchują Raula Menendeza, dokonuje się atak. Siły międzynarodowych terrorystów z Cordis Die atakują ten okręt, by ewakuować z niego Menendeza, a następnie by zniszczyć ten statek. Jednak Menendez miał inny plan. Uwolnił on się od protagonistów, a następnie użył chipu z wirusem i podłączył go do komputera Obamy. Stamtąd dokonał się atak hakerski na Amerykę. W zależności od wcześniejszych poczynań gracza los tego lotniskowca może być różny. * misje grupy uderzeniowej powiodły się, Briggs żyje: '''USS Obama zostaje uratowany przez przybyłe chińskie drony. To przypieczętowało współpracę Chin i USA. * '''misje grupy uderzeniowej nie powiodły się, Briggs żyje: '''Systemy obrony statku będą go bronić jednak nie uratują go i statek zatonie, a stosunki pomiędzy Chinami i USA nadal zostaną napięte. * '''Briggs nie żyje: USS Obama zatonie, a w zależności od powodzenia misji grupy uderzeniowej będą się starały go uratować chińskie lub amerykańskie drony. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Brała on bardzo ważny udział w powstrzymaniu ataku Atlasu na San Francisco. Dzięki m.in ich lotniskowcowi USS Arrowhead wyposażonemu w Railguny udało się zniszczyć dwa wielkie statki Atlasu i uratować resztki 3. floty. Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: WWII